I Am Legend
by Dogs2me
Summary: An I Am Legend Series Of Chapters Based On The Original Film Made By Dogs2me.
1. Chapter 1 How It All Began

**Chapter 1 How It All Began**

Sarah Smith: Human/Mutation  
Dr. Robert Neville: Human (the last man on earth)  
Samantha (Sam for short): Alsatian Dog

**"I **should have seen this coming." I said to myself as I poured some blood into a cup and put it directly under a cage connected to a rundown building.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I do know one thing, I HAVE to put this apocalypse to an end." Sam ran out and started barking loudly.  
"Sam…Sam…Sam SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH!" I yelled out frustrated.  
She ran up to a mysterious figure and jumped up it.  
"Oh... Hey girl how are you doing?" I heard a mysterious voice say sweetly.

It made me jump. I thought I was the only one left….  
I slowly turned around. It was a tall girl with brown hair and she was holding something that looked like a page binder.  
"Where did you come from?" I asked catching my breath.  
"Mars…. Where do you THINK I came from?" the girl snapped sarcastically. Sam jumped up her trying to get to her work.  
"Sam! Down you bad dog!" I yelled embarrassed. She backed down whining. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.  
"I could ask you the same! I'm Sarah by the way." She replied.  
"Robert Neville." I stepped forward and held out my hand. Sarah nervously shook it.  
Sam started barking frantically again.  
"SAM!" I yelled.  
"Oh, err... I better get going then." Sarah shouted over the yaps. She hurried down a street. I watched sighing as she ran down the side street.  
"Thanks a lot for embarrassing me!" I snapped at Sam.  
She growled.  
"Hey, don't you turn on me mutt, or you will be finding your own food."  
Sam lay at my feet. "That's more like it." I calmly said stroking her.  
"The thing is, what is she doing here, and what the hell is the book binder for?" I asked myself.  
As the sun began to set, I picked up all my gear and ran inside my house for cover. I walked over to the window in the front room, had one last look at the sun for the night, and closed the blinds. Sam pulled her bone that was connected to some string which travelled up the wall and into the sides of the room. Big, thick boards of metal and wood closed up my view of the outside world. I gave one big last sigh for the day, and walked into my bedroom. I dumped all the gear on the bed and went into the bathroom. I sat there on the side of the bath with Sam, listening to the blood thirsty yaps and howls of the carnivorous monsters that I had created. Those were followed by helpless screams of unfortunate people getting attacked. I covered my ears.  
"HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN! HOW?"

I was in the middle of eating a quick snack before I went to sleep, when I heard a noise… A loud gnawing noise... This was followed by a lot of growling and a long hiss.  
I heard something else… Sort of like a dog scratching at a door. But it couldn't have been Sam, she was asleep in the bath. Had one of them got in? I started to panic for all my defence stuff was locked up in my bedroom. I sat there, eyes wide open, waiting for the time of death as the hinges on the doors wobbled unstably out of place….  
"HELP ME!" I whispered. "OH GOD HELP ME…"


	2. Chapter 2 Infected?

Sarah Smith: Human/Mutation  
Dr. Robert Neville: Human (the last man on earth)  
Samantha (Sam for short): Alsatian Dog

Previously:  
" I don't know how this happened. It was my fault, all of this is my fault!"  
Mysterious voice "I'm Sarah by the way"  
"What are you doing here? I thought I was the only human in New York City."  
I stared at the door, my eyes wide open as the creature charged at the door, I was defenceless … My eyes opened wide as the hinges on the door started to wobble out of place… "GOD HELP ME.. PLEASE!" 

**Chapter 2 Infected?**

The first door pin fell out of its hinge and hit the floor with a clatter. I jumped up and grabbed Sam. The second pin was on its way out of the last hinge as I hid her out of harms way. An infected dog leaped through the door.  
Without thinking, I got some shampoo unscrewed the lid and chucked the full lot at its face it must have been inches away from me as it fell. It landed on the floor and immediately started to paw at its eyes. I grabbed Sam and ran. She jumped out of my arms and stood at the door of the bathroom. "No Sam, we can't go back in there!" I yelled back still running to the bedroom. I grabbed my weapon and stood…waiting.  
I must have been stood there for half an hour, but nothing had happened and now Sam was yapping loudly running up and down the corridor wildly. I put my weapon down and slowly emerged to the edge of the wall in the corridor where the bathroom door used to be. I poked my head around the corner of the wall. There was the creature, dead lay on the floor. I wondered what had happened to it... It couldn't have been the shampoo, could it?  
I decided to call it a day and rested, the open door could wait till tomorrow.  
The next morning, I overslept. I woke up at 11am instead of 6am. I got ready and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I looked where her bed was. She wasn't there. "She must be having a pee outside." I told myself as I opened the fridge door. I got out Sam's meat. She usually comes running when she hears me rustle the packets of food, but this time, she didn't. I sat down at the table and finished my breakfast. The meat was still on the plate on the floor uneaten. "Sam?" I shouted suspiciously. "…Sam, breakfast!" I still couldn't hear her barking or running across the corridor. "SAM!" I yelled frustrated. In fact I yelled her name so loud over and over the whole town would have heard me. (if there was anyone left)  
I stood at the ripped open door and peered out. There was nothing in sight apart from a lowered cage from the trap with a creature that looked a bit like a horse in it.  
"Sam?" I shouted once again. No sign of her. "Where the HELL is that dog?"  
I started to worry that the monsters had gotten to her.  
I searched high and low for her through the city all day but I STILL couldn't find her. I suddenly felt very lonely. I was just about to lose all hope in finding her when I heard a bin fall over. I turned around and it was Sarah.  
"That is one weird looking horse!" She shrieked. Staring at the monstrosity sat glumly in the cage.  
"It's not a horse." I replied. "Its one of them…."  
"Who's one of them?" Sarah asked backing away from the creature.  
"The monsters…..The monsters that I created." I whacked myself on the head.  
"URGH! IVE BEEN SO THICK! HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!"  
"Look, uh, I've, uh, gotta go."I said sadly to Sarah and walked off in the direction of the broken bridge. "No matter what happens." I told myself. "I WILL keep my promise, no matter WHAT gets in my way!"  
Next Time…..  
"What the HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOG!"  
"You will soon find out!" a mysterious voice replied  
"BRING IT ON!" I yelled at it and ran full pelt into the mob.  
I AM LEGEND  
January 2011 


	3. Chapter 3 Sorrow And SelfPity

Previously….  
"The creatures… They've got in!"  
"No Sam, You CANT go in there!"  
"The shampoo couldn't have killed it could it?"  
"Sam, breakfast!" Rustles bag.  
After I finished breakfast her dinner was still there…uneaten.  
"SAM!" I ran outside and began to search high and low in the city for her.  
"That's a strange looking horse" Sarah said.  
"It's not a horse. Its one of them... The monsters…The monsters that I created, I doomed everyone!" I smacked myself on the head.  
"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO THICK!"  
"I uh, gotta go. No matter what happens, I WILL keep my promise, no matter WHAT gets in my way!"  
I walked to the broken bridge eager to find my only friend in the world…  
**Chapter 3 Sorrow And Self-Pity**

"I will be at the centre of the South Street Sea Port everyday at mid day, when the sun is highest in the sky."  
I said to the world as I walked over to the desk at the waterside. There was no sign of Sam there either.  
"SAAAAAAAAM!" I shouted at the top of my voice. My voice echoed through the empty town. I sat down at the desk and just stared into the distance. I must have been there for at least a few hours before I got disturbed.  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you know the zombie things will be out soon!" I heard Sarah say from the corner of the bridge by the riverside.

I suddenly came back into the real world. "Huh, uh…What?" I stammered in shock. I looked at my watch. 22 minutes past five in the afternoon. I had less than 160 seconds to get home before the creatures came out.  
"Oh. I must have lost track of the time." I said immediately standing up out of my seat. I turned around and no one was there. "That's funny." I thought. "I was sure that I heard Sarah's voice back then. But there was no time to stand about and have a good long think about it for I then had 70 seconds to get home. I started to run. I must have ran for a long 5 miles as fast as I could back to the safety of my home. I barley made it through the door when the creatures came out. I still didn't know what I was going to do about the door, so it looked like I would have to stay awake all night. Alone, in the dark and surrounded by blood thirsty creatures.  
I must have dozed off, because I was woke n by a loud yelp.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted out surprised. I ran to the door and saw the infected horse cowering in the corner of the cage from the ray of sunlight that had slipped into the cage. I walked over to the beast.  
"Sigh, at least I've got you." I said to the monster without thinking. The infected horse lunged at the bars snarling and foaming at the mouth with infectious saliva.

"That does look like a horse." I said to myself. But it couldn't have been. The disease only affected humans and common house pets like dogs and cats.  
"Actually, now that I think about it….Where the hell did all these lions and gazelle come from?" I questioned myself. I stood up and the creature started growling and making carnivorous barking noises. "Nope. Changed my mind. It's not a horse, it's a Great Dane. I felt sorry for it for I had imagined what a good, loyal pet it would have been. I was more confident in myself now for going on with finding a cure.

I began to search the town again for Sam. I noticed a big rundown building where the work house used to be. I had one chance left to look for her that day before the creatures would emerge from there hiding places. I went inside. I quietly pulled out my torch and shone it round the dark, lifeless room.  
"Sam?" I whispered. There was no sign of her, but I refused to give up. Not yet, not after all they had been through. After being five or ten minutes inside the dark building, I started to feel uneasy.

Suddenly, a bright light got flashed in my face.  
"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and it was Sarah. I thought she was dead.  
"Have you seen-"  
Is all I got up to before she interrupted me.  
"Sam your Alsatian." Sarah replied.  
"Yes, but how did you know that she was called Sam?" I asked.  
"I've heard you enough times all day and night shouting Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam… No wonder she hasn't come back, she's probably sick of you calling her Sam and changed her name." Sarah sarcastically said.  
"That's NOT funny." I told her in a serious voice.  
"Okay….Okay, I'm sorry." She replied.  
I heard something behind me. I quickly shone the light behind me to find a creature centimetres away from my face. Sarah screamed.  
"GET OUT!" I yelled at Sarah.  
"But I-"Is all she managed to say before I screamed "MOVE!" at her. Not giving it any second thought, she ran out of the floor and up the stairs.  
"What have you done with my dog?" I sternly said to it staring it in the eyes.  
It hissed in my face. "I said….WHERE IS MY DOG!" I screamed at it.  
It screeched at me.  
"Yeah, that's REAL scary…Argh I'm terrified, no really I am I'm shaking in my shoes." I said to it sarcastically. I had just about lost my patience. The thing just stood its ground, snarling at me. It was about to lunge at my face when it stopped and looked behind it. It was a bigger creature. It hissed at it and the creature that was in front of me ran away. "Where is my friend?" I asked the bigger one sternly. I don't know what the HELL happened to me then, because I was suddenly dragged up into the air by my foot and was then dangling upside down. "OH GOD!" I thought to myself as I could no longer escape; I had blown my final chance of ACTUALLY staying alive and ACTUALLY making it through this. I lost vision of everything as the creature came closer. The next thing I knew, I was in some weird cage thing. I looked out and there was Sarah holding a big block of wood. "Thank god its you Sarah, I thought I was a goner out there." I told her gleefully.  
"Get back!" Sarah screamed at me poking the wood near me.  
"SARAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! HURRY UP AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I shouted frustrated at her.  
"No, for all I know, you could be one of those!" she replied. I looked at my hand. There was a HUGE bite on it. Realizing what she was thinking, I stood up.  
"Sarah, listen to me, I CANNOT get infected I am immune to those things. You understand? I CANN—OT, GET TURNED INTO ONE!" I shouted. She gave me a sarcastic look. We both knew I wasn't getting out any time soon. I sighed.  
Suddenly, I heard a whine next to me. I looked out of the side of the cage and there was Sam! He was in the cage next to me.  
"SAM!" I shouted over to her and she immediately started to bounce around barking and wagging her tail a hundred times per second.  
"Can I come out now?" I asked Sarah impatiently two hours after I discovered Sam.  
"Ok then, you've proven that your not one of those things." She pointed the wooden block at the big monster that had appeared moments before I became unconscious. The zombie immediately jumped at the edge of the cage and started gnawing at the bars. Sarah backed away a little. She unlocked the cage door and I walked out. Sarah walked over to Sam's cage and started searching for the right key. "I bet she can't find the key." I thought to myself even though I knew it would never happen. I watched as she looked through the same keys over and over again.  
"Lemme guess..." I said to her  
"I can't find the –"Is all I got up to before Sarah interrupted me.  
"I cant...No really, it isn't here!" She said to me. Oh, that did it. That made me snap. How could this week possibly get any worse?  
So far I'd been attacked by mindless freaks, lost my only friend, nearly got eaten in my own house, nearly committed suicide looking for cures, got bitten by a HUGE mindless zombie, I finally found my dog and guess what? A woman called Sarah lost the damned key to the cage!  
"Stand back." I shouted to Sam.  
"Why?" asked Sarah.  
"No. Not you, the mutt." I told her impatiently. I ran full pelt into the cage door.  
"CCLLLAAANNNGGG!"  
"I don't think that's gonna work." Sarah said to me.  
"I KNOW IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!" I snapped at her. After several attempts of trying to get the cage door open, Sam pawed at the door and it slid open.  
"Ohhhh, it was open." Sarah said sarcastically. I gave her an annoyed look.  
"Ooops." Was all she could say.  
I started to look for a way out for I had no idea where we was in the building and Sarah had decided to lock all the exits and lose all the keys to them as well.  
I didn't notice an infected mouse sneak up near Sam. Sarah watched as the mouse came closer and closer and closer until….  
"SAM!" She screamed but it was too late for it had already bitten her paw.  
Sarah ran over to the mouse and hit it as hard as she could with the block of wood sending it flying into an air vent. I ran over to Sam.  
"SAM!" I shouted at her she began to whine. Sarah left me with Sam while she looked for an exit that she hadn't locked or lost the key for.  
I sat there, holding her in my arms until her eyes turned blood red and her teeth went discoloured. Sam snapped at my face and I had no choice but to put her out of her misery.  
Sarah tried her hardest to ignore the yelp of Sam as she passed away.  
Sam, the world's greatest dog, died on the 13th December 2012, in an old building, in Manhattan. I thought to myself as I put her in the corner of the room.  
Next Time…  
"WHAT THE HELL! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, AND I MEAN NOW!"  
We legged it to the door as metal began to slide down the gap of the door frame.  
"Before I go, I just want you to know that this wasn't your fault, and I know you will find a cure…. ARRGGHHHHH!" 

Note for author- I'm sorry for the sad ending everyone, I for one LOVE Sam and was gutted when she died in the film, but like I wrote, it's based on The I Am Legend film. I hope you understand. Dogs2me

I Am Legend 2011


	4. Chapter 4 We Are In For It Now!

Previously  
"SAAMM?"  
I searched high and low for Sam but I couldn't find her. It turned out she was in the last place I would ever, EVER want to look. I walked into the empty, dark rundown building.  
"Sam?"  
A beast jumped out in front of me.  
"I SAID WHERE IS MY DOG!"  
I don't know what the hell happened to me, I flew into the air and dangled upside down by my foot as the zombie approached closer and I lost vision of everything. When I woke up, I was in a cage.  
"I'm not infected!"  
"Ok I guess you can come out then."  
"I've lost the key to Sam's cage!"  
"Stand back." I ran full pelt into the cage door. CLANG! It opened and Sam ran out. I began searching for an exit, I didn't notice an infected mouse bite Sam.  
"SAAMMM!" I had no choice but to put her out of her misery. I put her in the corner of the room.  
"Sam, the world's greatest dog, died on the 13th December 2012, in an old building, in Manhattan.  
**Chapter 4. We Are In For It Now!  
****A**fter the accident with Sam was over and everything had calmed down a bit, I continued to search for an exit. Two hours had now passed and we hadn't had a bit of luck since Sam died. Sarah had lost her patience by then and snapped.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, TO HELL WITH IT!"  
She ran over to a window and smashed into it with the block of wood as the glass shattered everywhere. I had to cover my face with my arm from the shower of glass.  
Sarah moved the hair away from her eye.  
"Easy." She said to me.  
I looked out of the smashed window, we was in the highest floor.  
"Oh that's great, we can't even jump we're on the HIGHEST floor!" I said.  
Sarah walked over to a door and twisted the handle, it opened. I was that upset with Sam I forgot to check the door handles. I smacked myself on the head for being so stupid.  
Why don't we just use the door?" She said sarcastically. We both went through the door. As we walked through, we didn't notice that an infected person was watching us, slowly watching our every move. It must have taken us at least three hours to find our way to the next floor because we had no idea where we were going and we were in the dark.

"We really need to find some lights." I said to Sarah.

As if on queue, the lights suddenly flicked on.

"WEIRD!" Sarah said to herself.

I heard a noise. I didn't know what it was, but BOY did it make me feel uneasy!

"Uh…I think we should get a move on." I told Sarah with a worried tone.

Suddenly, sirens went off and the door in front of us began to get closed up by a metal plate. We ran as fast as we could to get out alive. I ran as fast as I could and managed to roll underneath just as it slammed shut. I gave a sigh of relief and fell to the floor from shock about that I nearly got trapped.

"Sarah? Sarah you in here!" I shouted into the dark empty room.

"Uh...No, sorry, I was a bit slow." Sarah sighed heavily and sat down.

She saw the infected person stand at the other side of the corridor.

"One of those zombie things are in here with me. It's been really scary these past few years, but, like they say, 'everything comes to an end'…Just remember that this wasn't your fault..It was mine, If I had JUST ran a little faster, I would have made it….Well, this is goodbye then." Sarah told me as her eyes watered. The beast ran at her.

"Goodbye." I shouted to her through the plated door.

"Goodbye….AARRRGHHH!"

"Sarah, the only person in the world apart from me, died on the 14th December 2012, in an old building in Manhattan, on floor three. How long will it be until I'm next?"

Next Time…

"DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP!"

I was surrounded by them. There must have been at least a thousand...No escape, no life, no cure, no humanity...

"I ACTUALLY FOUND A CURE!"

"Hopefully, from years now, someone will be brave enough to come in here, and save humanity by finding the cure hidden in the broken safe...

"IF YOUR GONNA EVER BE DEAD, IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO DO IT THE HARD WAY!"

I Am Legend

2011


	5. Chapter 5 Final ChapterPeace To Us All

Previously…

"We can't get out."

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, TO HELL WITH IT!"

Sarah smashed the window open.

"We're on the top floor."

"We really need to find some lights in this room."

As if on queue, the lights turned on.

"WEIRD!"

"RUN!"

I managed to roll under the door before the metal plate slammed shut.

"Sarah! Sarah you in here?"

"Sorry, I was a bit slow...Just remember this wasn't your fault. ARRGHH!"

"Sarah, the only person in the world apart from me, died on the 14th December 2012, in an old building in Manhattan, on floor three. How long will it be until I'm next?"

**The Final Chapter Of The Series. **

**Chapter 5. Peace To Us All**

**I **began to walk down the corridor more depressed than ever for now I knew that I was the ONLY living thing in this world.

I finally managed to find my way out of the old run down building. I decided to go to the lab in my house. I sighed as I walked through the empty door frame.

"I really need to get that door fixed." I said to myself walking down the stairs of the basement which lead to the lab.

"WHOA, THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" I said to myself picking up some of the empty test tubes off the floor and putting them back in the cupboards.

I must have spent hours tidying up, because when I had finished, it was already four o'clock. Because I had nothing better to do, I decided to tidy up the living room as well. I opened the door and Sam's toys were just THREW all over the floor. It looked like a bomb had hit the room. I put them all back in her toy cupboard although I didn't really know why. What was the point of putting them all away taking up space if she wasn't even here anymore?

I went back down to the lab to see if there had been any change with the patients. I drew back the curtains from the infected mice and all three-hundred and-eighty-six of them immediately lunged at me but smashed into the glass of the tanks what they were in.

"No change with the mice."

I moved onto the dogs. Just watching them made me feel upset about Sam.

They all jumped as the sunlight shone into their cages.

"Still no changes about the dogs either…..Wait, dog number eight-three-six seems to have re-grown most of its fur…"

I shone the pocket sized torch in its eyes. Its pupils went smaller and bigger.

"Slight pupil response. The injection did NOT kill the patient… OH GOD!"

I stood up slowly.

"I've found a cure!"

After a while, I managed to get some of the blood of the dog that was cured and I put it in a test tube. I heard my watch go off. It COULDN'T be that late could it? How long had I have been down here?

The next thing I needed was a bunch of infected creatures running down into the lab at me. Well, guess what? It happened.

I closed the screen doors which kept me safe for a few seconds before they started to ram into them and a crack appeared.

"Wait, Wait! I can save you, I can save EVERYBODY! Y-you are sick, and I can help just listen to me!"

I sighed as I slowly pulled open a drawer from a cupboard.

"DO YOU EVER GIVE UP!"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get through to them. They just kept charging into the screens making the crack even bigger.

"If you're not going to listen…I'm going to have to do this the hard way..."

I put the test tube bottle in a safe that had been broken for years and closed the door. The screen doors were about to spilt open so the beasts would be able to come charging through. I pulled out a strange black looking bomb and pulled out the trigger. My eyes started to water and as the beast ran into the screen and smashed through it, I charged into them and the whole lab exploded killing everyone and everything...Even me.

Hopefully, from years now, someone will be brave enough to come in here, and save humanity by finding the cure hidden in the broken safe...

"I Am Legend…"

I Am Legend

2011


End file.
